


【白五】等待救援

by naodongda



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naodongda/pseuds/naodongda
Summary: 艾伦想尝试挽回点什么，也许是一个曾经帮助过他的长官的性命，他需要一份名单……





	【白五】等待救援

**Author's Note:**

> 因为电影里没有明示，就当作小五并不知道白大人的真实身份了_(:з」∠)_

【一】

Mark Turso关上车门的瞬间察觉到了异常，可已经晚了，枪管顶上了他的后脑。这不是暗杀，说明他还有活下来希望。

“不管你想要什么，我都没有。这辆车如果在我坐进驾驶座上30秒内没有发动，系统会自动报警。你现在逃走还来得及，我不会做任何阻拦你的事。”

Turso举起双手，身体向后靠去，后视镜的角度被调整过了，他看不到对方的脸，没关系，衣领、手套、饰物……任何细节都可以追查。Turso已经在脑子里把敢于做这样事情的组织或人过滤了一遍，并确定了几个目标。他应该接受Byer的建议，老实呆在基地，或者出行时配一个特工保镖。

“为什么我的长官们都喜欢撒谎，也许因为那是他们唯一的专长？”

对方嘲讽的声音没有做任何伪装，甚至压低身子往前探了探，让眼睛在后视镜中与他相遇。该死，Turso艰难的吞咽了一口，终于流露出畏惧的表情。他身后是个死人，至少是官方定义的死人。而现在，是Mark Turso的死期到了。

##

Aaron Cross既不是死人，也不是活人。  
他确实死过，作为二等兵Kenneth J. Kitsom死于2003年的伊战战场，作为收获计划的5号特工Aaron Cross死于2007年项目销毁行动。  
他又活得好好的，四肢健全，不再依赖于任何药物。  
只是，他既不再是Kenneth也不能是Aaron，所有证明他存活于世的一切都不存在了，名字被抹去的人要如何说自己活在哪里？

“根本不用担心被暗杀，你这样迟早也死于心脏病或脂肪肝。”

前五号特工一边把被枪托敲晕的特工主管撩在椅子上，一边气喘吁吁忍不住抱怨。他的体力是超越常人，但搬运一个这样的胖子上上下下也是件费劲的事。如果这是头野猪，至少还能美餐一顿犒劳自己的辛苦。而Mark Turso……他忍不住吐了吐舌头，光想就觉得反胃。

一桶冷水浇上去。  
那个胖子激灵醒了过来，几秒钟的思考，从惊恐到镇定，没有任何过激反应，这在Aaron的意料之中。能当上基因改造特工的主管并不是会耍嘴皮子那么简单，但他也没强大到坚不可摧。

Aaron给了Turso足够多的时间来适应现状，思考出路。他很高兴被绑住的人在看到脚下铺垫的塑料布和墙角的油漆桶时指尖的瑟缩。  
他的长官怕死也害怕受折磨。也许换另一个举着扳钳的人来，Turso就不会如此胆颤，但是真遗憾啊……Aaron在桌面上铺开了他的“工具”，回忆着那些经常是熬夜写完第一时间送出的任务报告，他记得哪几份是Turso的最爱，对里面“工具”的完美应用表达过赞美之情。

“Cross你没必要这么做，就算杀光所有人Marta医生也无法再活过来。而且那是一场意外，你知道那不是我们的人干的。”

Turso劝诱的声音里暗含着恐惧的味道，Aaron闻的出来。他并不赶时间，仔细挑选着，拿起一件端详许久，再换另一件，“June死的时候你们也是这样告诉我的。‘发生了一场可怕的意外’记得吗？”

June Monroe，一个善良的女人，在错误的时间错误的地点遇见了错误的人。  
她是Aaron执行的任务中第一个连带损失。她没有父母，没有兄妹，没什么朋友，也没结婚，就自己一个人住。她不应该半夜扔垃圾，更不应该收留一个受伤的可疑男子。  
而Aaron的错误在于使自己受伤，并接受了陌生人的好意。他并没有把June的死亡归罪于组织。是他杀了June Monroe，在他天真多余地为“救命恩人”在报告中标注一笔的那一刻。她帮他完成了任务，她理应得到奖赏。真是天真的可怕。

‘发生了一场可怕的意外，我们把Monroe女士送到医院……但已经太晚了。’Aaron接过那个钱包的时候就明白发生了什么。

而Marta……Marta的死确实是个意外。  
他们从超市出来，Aaron去开车，有个孩子的皮球滚到马路上，医生跑去捡，谁也没有注意到从街角拐过来的车。那是一对小情侣，还在上大学，他们做了一切力所能及的抢救办法……Aaron甚至无法责怪任何人。

那是他准备和Marta分离前的最后一次购物。他已经为她准备了一套无懈可击的背景资料，从出生证明到最近旅游归来跟朋友炫耀的聊天记录。  
就差一步，Marta可以重新开始新的人生。  
然后上帝开了个玩笑。  
她跟他说的最后一句话是：哦，Aaron，这次果酱买的太多了。

Marta Shearing的葬礼是体面的。  
小城镇唯一一块墓地，他没有编造她的身份，Aaron觉得Marta至少应该拥有一个属于自己的死亡。  
他知道会有人追查至此，会有人打开她的棺椁，翻动她的尸体，对她的死亡过程做一系列的调查和推测，然后总结出一份报告，交给Turso或是Turso的手下。他们会判断她的死亡对他的行为影响，以及对整个黑暗中隐藏的任务的影响。

而从Turso说的话来看，Aaron猜测那个判断的答案是“安全”。

“你不是来复仇的对吗，Cross，你想从我这得到什么？一个承诺？保证？你已经是自由人了！”Turso的低吼在Aaron看来过于虚张声势。他终于找到了一个趁手的，大小合适，拿着它蹲在Turso面前。

“我想得到什么？Turso，这可不像是你会问的问题。你从来不会问我们想要什么，你们一直在说你们想要什么。这回终于轮到我想要什么了是不是？”

“你知道我什么都不会说的。”

“哦，别这样，Mark，”Aaron站起来，右手掐住了Turso的下颌，力道足够大到让他无力合拢嘴巴，“我也不喜欢这样，实际上你有口臭知道吗，你应该定期去洗牙。给我几个名字，我会放你去正规的口腔医院找真正的牙科大夫，我一点不愿意代劳。”

##

“你说怀疑被绑架是什么意思？”

Byer从一堆文件中抬起头，眼神锐利地扫过他的副手。Dita Mandy瞥了一眼屋外的情况，迅速关上门，走近桌子低语，“Turso今天下午两点应该出现在他情人的郊外别墅里。”

放下手里的钢笔，Byer微眯起双眼，现在是四点二十分，失去联系不到一百分钟，“确认不是他自己摆脱监控？”

Dita摇摇头，十分坚定，她掏出手机调出一张图片，“监控小组发来的，他们不知道他是谁。”

从照片看，那个男人显然发觉了监视点的位置，他在开着Mark Turso的车飞驰而过时，侧头抬手挡住了镜头的捕捉。而他的顾问Turso瘫倒在后座上。有什么古怪的地方。

“不是普通的抢劫。我们放在Mark身上、车里的一切可追踪信号全被损毁了。这是圈子里的人，不是外行。”Dita补充了细节，然后提出自己的建议等待Byer决策，“我们需要跟国防部和CIA合作，这可能是一起严重的泄密事件。考虑到……Turso上周才看过LARX的全部资料。”

Byer的手指在屏幕上划动，仔细辨认，然后眉头微簇，“不，暂时不要惊动他们。”

“长官？”

“先派几拨人在三公里内所有快捷酒店和临时租用房查找线索，”Byer语气平淡的下达命令，但脑子里的神经几乎要紧绷得快要断掉，“如果两个小时内找不到人，就直接通报死亡。”

“Eric？”Dita疑惑的看着他，她熟悉他的应对手段，而这显然超出了一般的范畴。Byer抿了下嘴唇，把手机放到桌面上。

屏幕上还是那张照片，只是被局部放大到男子的手腕的位置。  
黑色的皮衣，常见的袖口样式……哦，可是那只手表，Dita自责怎么会看漏了它。它曾被清晰的拍下来，存放在死亡人员档案中。

Aaron Cross的档案。

“你认为会是他本人吗？”

“假设和推断没有任何用处，Dita。”Byer沉着脸从她身边走过，推开门，向所有人大声宣布，“停止手里一切工作，我们有场病毒复发需要优先处理。”

TBC

 

【二】

Mark Turso还活着。  
对于Byer来说很难定义这算是好消息还是坏消息。

他们在距Turso家两公里外的临时租用房内发现了他，捆在椅子上，嘴角淌血，昏迷不醒。  
除了脑后有两处被枪托砸裂的口子，以及所导致的轻微脑震荡，Turso几乎可以算毫发无损。至于那颗被生生拔掉的后槽牙，Byer记得它本来就是要被拔去的，他的顾问前两天还提到了预约牙医。

这说明了什么？  
Turso贪生怕死用情报交换了性命？或者，这是一个圈套，陷害Turso，绑走他，再放生他，让这位前陆军上校变成清除名单上的一条？

自收获计划销毁行动无疾而终，拉克斯成为了最后筹码。可整整一年时间，他们的研究还是止步不前，而拉克斯因各种原因已经从十五人减到了九人。Byer承受了前所未有的压力，来自各个方面，军方将自身愚蠢造成的失误全上报为评估小组带来的损失，高层也频频暗示让他重启收获计划。但Byer有自己的原则。

不能再有闪失，不能出任何纰漏。

“是他。”Turso在Byer进入病房的第一秒钟就封死了让这件事变得容易处理的可能。

Dita看了Byer一眼，走出去调离了楼道上所有安保人员，并下令关闭了这个房间所在区域的监控设备。直到她重新站回Byer身边，Turso才继续说下去。

“他不是复仇。他要所有‘寄养’过他的人员名单。我不确定他是在找什么人，或者只是通过这个名单去完成什么事。能从他嘴里套出的信息不多。”Turso平静的说出自己的推测，Byer的脸色阴晴不定，就算是多年老友也无法参透他此时的想法。跟Eric Byer合作的关键一点，不要试图辩解，不要站在自己的立场替自己说话，事情的结果是什么样就是什么样。

所以Turso在讲述自己是如何在车里被劫持到最后被打晕的整个过程中，没有多说一句不相关。他仔细描述了Aaron的穿着、行为，尽可能复述了自己和Aaron的每一句对话。Turso相信面前一直眉头紧锁的男人会作出正确的判断。他没有出卖任何人，更没有背叛国家。

Byer听得十分认真，全神贯注，他重复确认细节，有些甚至让在场两个人觉得匪夷所思。  
比如，5号的拇指指甲是否有啃咬过的痕迹，有没有明显的不自然吞咽动作，提到“寄养”两个字面部表情有没有变化……这让Turso产生了某种微妙的设想，但又觉得荒诞至极，很快在脑中抹掉了。

“那只是初期的筛选环节，‘寄养员’有几十号人，而且无关紧要，我说我不可能记得所有人的名字，这是个事实。他相信了我说的话。他在离开前显得十分沮丧和急躁。他一无所获。”

“那就简单了。我们可以把这件事解释为一起突发抢劫案，犯人在两天后与同伴分账不均被枪杀，警方会在洼地找到他的尸体和Turso的钱夹。没有人会质疑。”Dita是处理这方面的专家，那么她也应该知道这样为Turso开脱会触怒她的上级，只是Dita相信Byer不会因为这点小事跟她过不去，因为，“我会在两个小时内整理出当年‘寄养’过五号的人员名单、背景资料及现在所处位置。我们会找到他。”他现在需要她的支持。

“但愿如此。”Byer转头看向窗外，若有所思。

##

与Mark Turso的推断刚好相反，Aaron Cross并非一无所获。

他确实没从Turso嘴里挖出更多信息，因为那家伙真的什么都不知道。他懂得界限在哪，没有必要折磨自己的前长官，就算他曾想要他的命，也许现在也是。

Aaron Cross不是来复仇的。  
Aaron Cross是来救人的。

虽然他没能得到那份名单，但至少确认了一件事，很重要的事，他的前组织内部出了问题。

Mark Turso甚至没有留意那两个“寄养员”的死亡。

绊脚石、黑石楠、收获，三个计划停摆。Aaron知道他们还有另外的项目，也许不止一个，可能更多。在经过一年前那次销毁事件后，组织清理了三个项目相关的一切“感染体”。  
有人被迫消失，有人自动隐匿，有人成功逃亡，但除了涉及核心机密的少数几人，大多数都是安全的。

尤其是被Turso称为初期筛选环节的“寄养员”。他们应该是安全的。  
但显然有什么发生了，“寄养员”成为了被牵连的对象。  
C女士在三个月前死于一场交通事故。  
L先生在两个月前死于球场暴力。  
这两桩谋杀做得十分巧妙，如果不是Aaron知道他们“寄养员”的身份，没人会把他们的死联系到一起。

哦，至少他终于知道了那两个老家伙的真实姓名。

Aaron坐在公园的长椅上，手里握着一杯热咖啡，喝的不紧不慢。还有一杯放在身旁的纸袋里，人群三三两两从眼前走过，他等的人还没到。

[Aaron，不管发生任何事，记录你每天的情况是必须要做的，如果连这一点你都无法做到，你就不能留下来。]  
当时他也是坐在一个公园的长椅上，“寄养员”E先生站在他的面前，让阴影遮住了脸上的表情。

E先生是所有“寄养员”里唯一喊他名字的人。  
其它“寄养员”也不是只叫他5号，他们偶尔也喊他Cross或者Aaron，但听起来就像另一个代号，只有E先生不同。

但那恰恰说明了E先生不是一名合格的“寄养员”。  
Aaron Crross也许是他接手的第一个？  
他不知道。

项目里所有参与者的初期培训是在“寄养所”。  
他们就像一群刚学会奔跑的狗崽，冲所有人摇尾巴，但没有效忠的对象，也不能有。

这就是设立“寄养所”的目的所在。

他们被分配给不同的“寄养员”进行不同的培训，语言、格斗、枪械知识、造假、伪装……Aaron跟C女士学过自救，而L先生是他套话技巧的启蒙老师。除了简单的字母代号，他对他们一无所知。

每一个“寄养员”照顾他们的时间都不会超过一个月。  
如果项目参与者没有通过考核，或是对某个“寄养员”产生了依赖，那么这个参与者就会被淘汰出局。未来特工的效忠对象绝对不能是某一个体。

Aaron侥幸过关。  
并不是指考核成绩，实际上他的成绩十分出色。  
而是Aaron Cross喜欢上了E先生，有了不必要的感情，甚至他们共度过荒唐一夜，当然那是在离开“寄养所”两年之后的事了。

他们在同一个任务里相遇。E先生是整个行动的指挥官，Aaron是整个行动的关键，他潜伏在敌人身边。那是一次糟糕的任务，他们的情报来源有误，大约近四十名平民死于那场狂轰滥炸。

E先生追着他解释，放下了指挥官的架子，跟Aaron讲了一大通关于噬罪者的狗屁大道理。  
Aaron一个字都没听进去，他只感到了愤怒和自责。  
伤亡可以控制得更小，如果不是Aaron急于向他的长官证明自己……如果没有那么迫不及待……如果那次的指挥官不是E……

“我不喝加糖的咖啡。”

一个带着棒球帽的男人径自坐到Aaron身旁，向后靠在椅背的时候故意露出别在腰间的家伙，“5号你还真不怕死，我虽然还没接到杀你的命令，但也没有不能杀你的命令。”

“Aaron，Aaron Cross。”

“对于我，你只是被销毁的5号。”

“所以你是幸存的2号？”

“是幸运2号。”

男人随手递给Aaron一个黄色大信封，“我会向组织汇报这次见面的事，但我只是被你骗了，并不知道碰头对象是早就死去的5号。而且我除了给了你一颗子弹，什么都没给过你。”

接着就是一声枪响。

TBC


End file.
